Other Gta V Smut One-shots
by YandereGirl828
Summary: These are one-shots with a few rare pairings/ships. Some characters are not mentioned in the description. This is also on AO3, 'LoveFandom828'
1. Franklin x Jimmy - Is This Love?

**These are smut one-shots, other than the ones I've already posted. Some of them will be of rare pairings. I like to write different sometimes, of two characters that others haven't thought of writing together before. Also, only some of them have rare ships. Other one-shots have pairings that others have wrote before as well.**

**Warning - Gay/guy x guy stuff. Don't like it, don't read.**

**At first they're not that good or well written. I wrote some of these, a long time ago. Before I was detailed in my writing. But I wanted to post them anyway. They are better after part four.**

**Also, no requests. I'm not taking any of them right now. Btw, this is also on my AO3 account, 'LoveFandoms828' and these one-shots are in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots', if you check it out there. I decided to post them here as well.**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading these one-shots of mine :)**

* * *

It was dark outside now.

They were in Franklin's room, the door was locked. So that Lamar or someone else wouldn't walk in.

Both of them are on the bed, they were kissing.

Jimmy was on top of Franklin, they both are in their boxers.

They stopped for a second, and then, Franklin kissed Jimmy's lips, they were soft.

Franklin deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue down Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy moaned softly.

They were both smiling into the kiss.

Jimmy takes off Franklin's boxers, slowly. He licks Franklin's length. Then, he puts it in his mouth.

He starts sucking as Franklin moans.

"Oh fuck." Franklin said, as he grabs Jimmy's hair.

Jimmy smiles a little bit, he sucks more.

Franklin couldn't take it anymore and he came into Jimmy's mouth.

Jimmy swallowed and looks up at Franklin.

Franklin released Jimmy's hair from his grip now.

They switched positions and now, Franklin was on top of Jimmy.

Jimmy takes off his boxers.

Franklin reaches into the drawer. He pulls out a small bottle and puts some of the stuff on two of his fingers.

He pushes his fingers into Jimmy.

Jimmy moans and grabs Franklin's shoulder.

"Franklin…" Jimmy moaned

Franklin smirked, he goes deeper and then, pulls his fingers out.

He takes more of the stuff and puts it on his length. He turns Jimmy over.

Jimmy was on his hands and knees. He blushed being in this position. He was nervous, but Franklin's touches calmed him down. He probably loved Franklin, although he wasn't sure.

Franklin kissed Jimmy's neck and shoulder. Then, he kisses his back. He left marks on Jimmy. He pushes himself inside of the white skinned male.

Jimmy moans as Franklin goes in and out of him.

Franklin smiled and goes harder.

He thrusts deeper inside of him.

Jimmy was moaning loudly. "F-Frank.. Franklin!"

"Jimmy…"

Jimmy grabs the bed sheets and puts his head on the pillow as he moaned louder.

Franklin rolls his head back in pleasure and he came inside of him.

He slowly pulls his length out of Jimmy and turns him back over.

Jimmy's heart was beating fast. He has a deep shade of red on his face.

Franklin smiles more and lays down next to him.

He pulls the blanket over them.

Jimmy got closer to Franklin and hugs him.

Franklin kisses Jimmy's head.

"Night." he said to him.


	2. Franklin x Beverly - His Weirdo

Franklin and Beverly are at Frank's house.

Lamar was out somewhere, so the door was locked.

They were in the living room.

Beverly is near a table.

He was holding his camera and looking at it.

Franklin saw Beverly, he smiled and walked towards him.

He hugs Beverly from behind.

"Franklin, why are you hugging me?" Beverly asked

"Because I want to." Franklin said

Beverly smiles at that. "Weirdo."

Franklin smiled back.

Beverly puts his camera down on the end of the table. Then, he takes off his jacket and leaves it on the floor.

Franklin takes off Beverly's hat and puts it by the camera. He takes off his hat too and throws it by Beverly's jacket.

He kisses Beverly's neck, leaving marks. He kissed more and left a hickey there.

Beverly bends down, his stomach was on the table.

Franklin lifted Beverly's shirt.

He pulled Beverly's pants and boxers down. Then, he also pulls his pants and boxers down. He takes a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. He puts the stuff on some of his fingers. He pushed two of his fingers inside of Beverly, and then, another finger.

Beverly moaned, as Franklin smirked.

Franklin took his fingers out and put some more of the lube on his length.

He spreads Beverly's legs a little bit and pushes inside of him.

Beverly moans as Franklin goes in and out of him.

"Frank…"

"Beverly…"

Franklin goes faster and harder.

"Fuck..F-Franklin…"

He thrusts deeper inside him. He hits Beverly 'sweet spot' inside him.

Beverly felt hot all over.

"Franklin!"

Franklin rolled his head back in pleasure.

He thrusts in him some more. He came inside of Beverly. He pulled his length out of him. He pulls their pants and boxers back up as well.

Franklin turned Beverly over, gently.

Beverly was now leaning against the table with his back. He was blushing.

Franklin smiles again and kissed him.


	3. Trevor x Wade - Vanilla

They were at the Vanilla Unicorn, in Trevor's office.

Trevor was naked and Wade is in his boxers.

That older male was sitting in the office chair, while this younger guy was sat down on his lap.

Trevor was kissing Wade's shoulder and back. Marks were everywhere on him.

He put his fingers in Wade's mouth.

Wade suck his fingers and got them wet.

Trevor took them out and bend Wade over.

He pushed two of his fingers inside of Wade, after he had removed those boxers that he was wearing.

Wade moaned as Trevor pushed his fingers deeper inside of him.

Trevor took his fingers out.

Then, he pushed his length inside of Wade.

Wade whimpered a little bit because it hurt.

Trevor whispered in Wade's ear. "Shh, it's okay. Wade, relax."

Wade relaxes as Trevor goes slowly.

Trevor starts going faster, when Wade got use to the feeling.

He goes in and out of him. He started to thrust harder inside Wade.

"Trev…"

Trevor thrusts deeper in him.

Wade moans loudly. "T-Trevor!"

Trevor smirked, liking being deep inside Wade.

He feels Wade's 'sweet spot' and thrusts some more.

Wade moans louder as tears were in his eyes.

Trevor rolls his head back in pleasure as he came inside of him.

He slowly pulls his length out of Wade. He turned Wade around and looked at him.

His face softened when he saw Wade's tears.

Trevor wiped the tears away and kissed Wade on the lips.

Wade kisses him back. His heart was beating fast.

Trevor deepened the kiss.

Wade blushed slightly again.

Trevor smiled into the kiss.


	4. Franklin x Michael - Kisses For Him

Franklin and Michael are at Frank's house, on his bed.

They were kissing, Franklin on top of Michael.

Both of them are in their boxers. Their clothes on the floor.

Franklin stops for a second and takes off his boxers, throwing them on the ground.

Michael laughs a little bit as Franklin smiles.

Franklin also takes off Michael's boxers.

They are both naked now.

Michael looked away, Franklin kissed his hand.

Franklin reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle. He puts some of the lube on his fingers.

He puts his fingers inside of Michael, as he starts spreading him.

Franklin kisses Michael's lips again.

Michael moans inside Franklin's mouth.

Franklin smirked as he pulls his fingers out and stops kissing him. He puts more of the lube on his length and turns Michael over.

He leans down, kissing Michael's neck and shoulder as he pushes inside him.

Michael moans as he grabs the bed sheets.

"Franklin~"

Franklin goes in and out of him.

He goes faster and harder, as he thrusts deeper inside of him.

Michael moans loudly. "Franklin!"

After awhile of thrusting, Franklin came inside of him. He slowly pulls his length out of Michael and turns him back over.

"Fuck, M." Franklin said, as he was panting.

Michael's heart was beating fast. He blushed as he smiles a little bit.

Franklin looked at the marks he left on Mikey's body.

"Franky…" Michael said

Franklin smiled as he kissed Michael on the lips again.


	5. Lamar x Stretch - Thoughts

**Don't ask why, but I decided to write this pairing in a one-shot, for some reason xD I hope that you all enjoy reading it anyway **

* * *

They were at Lamar's apartment, in the living room. Stretch and Lamar were just standing there, staring at each other.

Lamar always had feelings for Stretch, he admired him, liked him a lot.

Stretch liked Lamar, no matter how many times he tried to set him up, to get him killed. He tried to deny his feelings, but he could never get away from Lamar.

They both had these thoughts and feelings for each other.

Lamar pushes Stretch against the wall, he kissed him. Lamar deepens the kiss, taking the lead in it.

Stretch didn't mind and let him. He let a small moan escape his lips.

Lamar smiled into the kiss and put his hand in Stretch's pants. He grabs Stretch's length, starting to rub it up and down.

He kissed Stretch's neck, leaving a dark mark there.

Stretch lets some noises and slight moans come out.

"Lamar~" It was moaned.

Lamar smirked now. "Stretch~" He stopped touching him and grabbed Stretch's hand.

They went into Lamar's bedroom. Both of them were on the bed now.

Lamar was on top of him.

He pinned the gangster down. Lamar still had a slight smirk on his face as he slowly started lifting Stretch's shirt up.

_A few minutes later -_

They are naked. They had been kissing for awhile.

Lamar started stroking Stretch again, as he rubbed the head of it.

"Lamar...y-you ass, I'm gonna cum if you don't knock it off~"

Lamar released Stretch's length. He lubed his own shaft. He puts Stretch's legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself near Stretch's hole, then he pushed inside him.

Stretch had his head rested on a pillow, his back on the bed. He puts his hands over his head as he grabs onto the bed sheets.

Lamar goes in and out of him in a medium pace. He grabs Stretch's hips, holding him still. He went faster and harder.

Stretch grips tightly onto those sheets, as he arched his back a little bit. He lets out more moans.

Lamar thrusts deeper into him, hitting Stretch's prostate.

Stretch couldn't take it as he lost control of himself. He moans loudly.

"Ahh~! Lamar!"

Lamar bit his lower lip slightly. He moaned too.

"Stretch…" Lamar said, as he leans down and kisses Stretch on the lips again. He looked into his eyes.

Stretch came on his chest.

After that, Lamar came in him.

They were both panting, sweat dripped off their bodies.

Lamar pulled out of him. And they both lay next to each other, falling asleep together.


	6. Michael x Lazlow - Sex In Tattoo Place

**This is basically gonna be a rewrite of that tattoo place scene from the game xD I hope that you all like reading it **

* * *

Lazlow was at the tattoo place.

Michael had just walked in and saw him.

"Lazlow?"

Lazlow jumped hearing Michael's voice, he turned around, looking at him.

'Michael's probably still mad about what happened with his daughter.' Lazlow thought

Michael rolled his eyes. He didn't like Lazlow much.

Nobody was in the place which was a little weird.

Michael grabbed Lazlow's neck with his hand, holding him there.

Lazlow looked scared of him.

Michael thought for a few seconds. He hadn't really had sex with anyone lately and Amanda was being a bitch too.

'Fuck it.' he thought

He pulled Lazlow close and kissed him.

Lazlow widened his eyes in surprise.

They were kissing now.

Michael bit Lazlow's lip. This made him moan and Michael smirked.

Lazlow opened his mouth some, then Michael puts his tongue in Lazlow's mouth, deepening the kiss slightly.

Michael finally pulled away, both panting for breath.

He pushed Lazlow back into the tattoo table. Then, he put his hand in Lazlow's shirt, he rubs Lazlow's nipple in circles.

Lazlow breathes heavily, biting his lip.

"You like that? Don't ya~?" Michael asked in a lusty voice.

Lazlow could do nothing, but slowly nod his head.

Michael released Lazlow's nipple and reached down, putting his hand in Lazlow's pants. He started jerking him off, rubbing the length, up and down.

Lazlow made a pleasured noise from his mouth.

After that, all of a sudden, Michael moved his hand away.

Lazlow looked disappointed that he wasn't being touched anymore.

Michael smirks more, grabbing Lazlow's chin, lifting it up.

Lazlow looked at him again.

"Don't make that look, you know that you can't have all the fun~ Daddy's gonna have some fun too~"

Michael had his leg between Lazlow, near his crotch.

"Here, lets get rid of this." he said to him.

He ripped Lazlow's shirt off him.

Lazlow made a startled noise.

Michael looked at Lazlow's body for a second.

He turned him around, bending Lazlow over the tattoo table.

"Papa bear. What's daddy number two going to think about this?" Lazlow asked in a slight worried voice.

"Let's not get him involved."

Michael pulled Lazlow's pants and boxers down, then he was doing the same to his own.

He lubed his length with his saliva, wetting it pretty good. Then, he pushed inside him.

Lazlow moaned, grabbing the end of the black table with his hands. He gripped it tightly as Michael went in and out of him, in a medium pace.

Michael started going faster and harder.

Lazlow moans more.

Michael thrusts deeper into him.

Lazlow moaned louder, pushing back into Michael's thrust.

"Oh fuck~! Papa bear, don't stop~!" Lazlow was moaning out.

Michael was still smirking, as he thrusted slightly more into Lazlow.

Lazlow came on the ground.

Michael came inside him. He pulled out. He puts Lazlow on his knees.

Lazlow knew what Michael wanted, so he puts Michael's dick in his mouth and starts sucking. He sucks him off, bobbing his head up and down.

Michael moaned, grabbing Lazlow's hair, his ponytail. He pulls it, but not too hard as Lazlow puts more of him in, almost gagging.

In a minute, Michael came in Lazlow's mouth. He pulls out again.

Lazlow was still on his knees, swallowing. He tries to get some air after. He was pulling his boxers and pants up.

Michael pulled his own boxers and pants on too.

He pulls and helped Lazlow up. He kisses him on the lips, a second time.

After, he whispers in Lazlow's ear.

"Lets keep this thing a secret between us." Michael said

"S-sure." Lazlow said

Lazlow was looking at the ground as Michael started to leave. But then, he turned his head.

"Lazlow…"

Lazlow looked upwards, hearing him.

"Call me sometime."

Michael left after that.

Lazlow felt something in his pocket, he looks at it. It was a piece of paper with Michael's phone number on it.

He smiled a little bit.


	7. Trevor x Franklin x Michael - That Bet

Franklin and Michael made a bet with Trevor. The deal was if they lost then, both of them would agree to do a threesome with Trevor. If Trevor lost then he has to pay each of them $500,000 each.

But, both Franklin and Michael ended up losing.

* * *

They were all at a hotel. Franklin and Michael were both sitting on the bed as Trevor was standing.

"Franky, Mikey. Both of you have lost the bet and you guys know what that means." Trevor said

They both gave each other worried glances.

"Yeah, Trev. We know, just get over with it." Michael said

Trevor's smile got bigger.

"Take your clothes off, both of you~" Trevor said in a lusty tone of voice. Then, he smirked. "Unless you want me to take them off for you."

That put a cold feeling down Franklin's spine, as his face heated up.

"Shut up, Trevor." he said

Trevor was still smiling.

"Fine."

* * *

They were in boxers only now.

Trevor walked over to them. He pulls down both of their boxers and pushed them on the bed.

Franklin and Michael were facing each other now. They were on their hands and knees too.

Trevor forces Michael and Franklin to kiss each other. He grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He lubes his fingers.

While Mikey and Frank are kissing each other, Trevor puts two fingers each, up their asses.

They both are blushing, Franklin slightly breaths heavily.

Trevor starts fingering them open.

Then, he pulls his fingers out as they stop kissing.

Trevor pushed Franklin down onto the bed, on his back. Michael couldn't help himself, as he starts rubbing Franklin's dick, up and down. He was looking at him with lust filled eyes.

At first, it was weird, but then they started liking it.

Franklin moaned as his mouth was opened.

Trevor kissed him. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in.

Franklin had let another moan escape in Trevor's mouth.

Michael rubbed the head of Frank's shaft. But he didn't want Franklin to cum yet, so he stops, pulling away his hand.

Trevor pulls away from this kiss. He takes off his own boxers, throwing them, somewhere else on the ground.

Their clothes were everywhere, but they didn't really care about that.

Trevor lubed his length and Franklin's.

Michael got on Franklin's hips, he puts Frank's length inside himself. Michael moaned as he bounced on the dick, going in and out. He blushes, going faster.

Trevor was behind Michael. He lifted Franklin's legs up a little bit.

He pushed inside him.

Franklin felt painful bliss as Trevor thrusted in and out of him, a medium pace. Franklin bit his lip to stop the moaning, although in a few seconds of thrusting, he was losing it. He cried out in pain and pleasure as he moans. He panted softly.

Trevor smirks more. He started kissing Michael's neck, leaving a mark there, a light hickey. He thrusts harder into Franklin, nearly hitting his sweet spot.

"Ahh~!" Franklin moaned out loudly. He blushed, grabbing onto the bed sheets.

Trevor moaned slightly. "Franklin~ Mikey~ Fuck, so good~"

"Trevor~" Michael said, in pleasure.

"T-T~...Trev~" Franklin said, breathlessly.

In a minute, Franklin came in Michael. And Trevor came inside Franklin. Mikey came on Franklin's chest.

Michael slowly gets off Franklin, he lays on the bed, on Franklin's left side.

They were all hot and sweating as they're hearts are beating fast.

In a few seconds, Trevor pulled out of Franklin. He laid on the bed too, on Franklin's right side, next to him.

They cleaned themselves off.

After that, Trevor pulls a blanket halfway over themselves.

They were all cuddling now as they fall asleep together.


	8. Dave x Michael - Heated Night

It was night, dark out. So no one was around except for Dave. He was alone.

Dave was just sitting at his desk, in the chair. He was looking down at his phone.

Then, he heard a noise like footsteps, walking into the room. After the door closed, he looked up.

Michael Townley or rather, De Santa, was there.

"Michael? What are you doing here? You could've at least called me first."

Michael didn't say anything and walked over to him. He gets in Dave's lap, leg on each side. He just sat there.

Dave smells alcohol on Michael's breath.

Michael is drunk right now, probably not thinking straight ethier.

"Dave.." Michael said, leaning in closer to the other man.

Dave was slightly confused about his behavior and slight quiet attitude even if Michael is out of it, being drunk. It was still weird to him.

He was about to push him away when Michael kisses his lips.

Dave's face heats up.

'What the..?' he thought

Michael puts his tongue in Dave's mouth, deepening it, this kiss.

Dave hummed softly against Michael's lips, closing his eyes and kissing him back.

He tasted him, kinda liking it. He tastes the brand of alcohol too. It was some sort of whiskey.

They pull away from each other, both panting and flustered with red on their faces. Their breaths were also slightly mixing.

'Is it hot in here or is it just me?' Dave thought as well.

Dave was snapped out of his thoughts by feeling a friction, rubbing against his crotch.

He lets out a low moan.

Michael had a slight smirk.

That feeling was Michael grinding on him. Their clothed shafts were being rubbed on each other. The fabric of his boxers rubbing against his shaft felt good to Dave. It feels the same for Michael too.

Michael stops and gets up. He took off his shoes. Then, he takes some of his clothes off in front of Dave. He let his pants, shirt, and jacket fall onto the ground near Dave's feet.

He got on his knees, in between Dave's legs. Then, he unzips Dave's jeans, already feeling that Dave was getting hard.

'Am I dreaming?' Dave thinks to himself.

Michael reaches into this other male's boxers, pulling out Dave's dick. He stared at it for a few seconds, then he started stroking, with his right hand wrapped around it.

Dave bit his lower lip.

Michael leans in again and licks the head of it. He licked down the shaft too. After that, he puts his mouth on it and down his throat.

Dave let out another moan, grabbing Michael's hair, although not too hard. He puts his fingers through it.

Michael moaned softly against Dave's shaft. He sucked it, making sure the shaft was covered in saliva. He pulls away, knowing Dave was probably close now. He stands up, taking off his boxers, throwing that clothing on the ground too.

He gets on Dave's lap again. He unbuttoned the other man's shirt, opening it. Dave's bare chest and stomach now showing. He was kissing up Dave's body. Then, he pulled away, and looked at him.

Michael couldn't stop staring. He couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or not, but right now, Dave was attractive to him.

Dave was also staring back at him. He stares into Michael's eyes. He liked, maybe even, loved this man's blue eyes.

Michael blushes, slightly looking away.

Dave smiled, pulling him closer.

Michael remembered what they were doing. He grabs Dave's shoulders and puts his hole near the tip of Dave's dick. He pushed down as it went inside him.

They both moan.

"Davey~"

"Michael~"

Dave likes how good and warm it felt inside Michael. He thrusted in and out of Michael's entrance.

Michael was moaning, as he was blushing again. He moves up and down in the other man's lap to feel Dave's thrusts. He rolled his head back in pleasure with another moan escaping out of his mouth. He leaned down after two seconds, putting his forehead against Dave's shoulder.

Dave could feel Michael's warmth. He felt Michael's hot breath on his neck as well. He kept thrusting, medium paced, going through that tight muscle ring in Michael.

"F-Fuck~" Michael moaned

Dave went faster. His thrusts were harder, deeper now. He hits Michael's prostate, over and over.

Michael arches his back, his stare at the ceiling. He moans loudly. "Ahh~! D-Dave~!"

He came onto Dave's stomach.

Dave came after that, deep inside him.

Michael wraps his arms around Dave, putting his face into Dave's neck too.

Dave had another smile as he touches Michael's dark hair, stroking it, gently.

Michael kissed that other male's neck with a smile.

They were looking at each other again, they stared through their eyes now.

This time, Dave kisses Michael on the lips. He was really attracted to this man for a good reason. It wasn't really love yet, but maybe later, they could have a relationship. If that's what the blue eyed man, Michael also wanted.

For now, Dave just enjoyed the kissing and silence between them.


	9. Franklin x Michael - Truly Love Him

Franklin has feelings for Michael.

Michael likes Franklin, that way too. He wanted to believe it wasn't true. That he only thought of Franklin as a son that he's always wanted. But, it didn't turn out like that. He started to fall in love with the younger male.

Frank also loved him.

* * *

Now here they are, at Michael's house. His 'wife' and adult children are gone, out somewhere else.

Michael and Franklin are upstairs, in his room. Michael was sitting down, on the edge of the bed while Frank was standing there, near him.

"Michael, I have to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?" Michael asked him.

"..I have feelings for you. I..think I love you. My thoughts are always about you." Franklin said to him, then he smiles at Michael.

Michael sighed a bit. He was happy in the inside. He knew this was gonna happen. His mind didn't want it to be true. His heart was beating fast. He feared this. He doesn't want to love Franklin, but he does.

Franklin got closer to him, leaning over Michael now.

"Mikey.." he said

Frank rarely called him that nickname, it made Michael blush. His face getting red, it heats up as he looked up at Franklin.

"Franklin.."

Franklin didn't say anything after that, he just leaned down and kisses Michael on the lips.

Michael closes his eyes, kissing him back.

Franklin deepened the kiss a bit as they both made a hum. Then, they started taking their clothes off, stripping.

* * *

Both of them are naked.

Franklin turns Michael onto his hands and knees.

Michael leans down, putting his head into his arms. He let out a moan as Frank fingered him open with lube. Michael couldn't resist the temptation, as he pushes back, liking the feeling of Franklin's fingers.

Franklin just gave him a smile now.

Michael had made another moan, as he panted.

Franklin pulls out his fingers, then he starts lubing his dick.

Michael slightly looked behind him, blushing again.

Franklin grabs Michael's hips and pushed in him.

Michael was breathing heavily.

It's been awhile since he's had sex with a guy. The last guy he had sex with was Trevor, ten years ago. Him and Trevor were together back then. But now, all Michael thinks about is Franklin.

Frank was moving, in and out of Michael, medium pace.

Michael was panting. He moaned softly after that.

He could feel himself already getting close as his own erection was leaking precum at the tip of it.

They were both moaning now.

"Damn~ Michael~"

Michael let out a noise, then a moan. "Franklin~"

Franklin started to thrust faster inside Michael. He went hard and deep in now. He hits Michael's prostate.

This older male lost it in the pleasure.

Michael moans louder, he really liked the younger male's erection, Franklin's dick felt so good to him.

He finally came on the bed.

Franklin did the same, after him, he came in Michael.

He held onto Michael's body and he leans over, against him, as he panted on that older male's back.

* * *

After awhile, eventually, Franklin pulled out of him.

They take a warm, relaxing shower, cleaning each other up. Then, they got back in the bed.

Franklin cuddles Michael, his arms around him as they both rest. Both of them having tired smiles.


	10. Dave x Michael - Quiet Liking

Dave has been thinking a lot about Michael lately. He doesn't really know why. Although, he did like these thoughts. Maybe he loves him, he just wasn't sure if he does.

What Dave doesn't know, is that Michael felt the same way. But, he is also hiding it.

* * *

Dave goes to Michael's house. It was almost dark out now. He walked inside and noticed that it was really quiet, except for the tv. He saw Michael. He's probably alone, no one else was in there.

Michael was watching tv, sitting on the couch, in the living room. He was drinking whiskey in a glass, just enjoying the silence.

He didn't know that Dave was there, he hadn't heard him walking inside. Until he talked to him.

"Hello, Michael."

Michael had turned his head, hearing that. He likes Dave's voice.

"Oh, hey Dave. Why are you here? I would've assumed you'd call before coming over."

"I just wanted to hang out with you. That alright?"

Michael had a small smile. "Sure."

Dave liked Michael's smile, he especially loves this man's blue eyes.

After that thought, he sat down, next to him.

They started to drink together, having a few beers.

* * *

Both of them had one too many drinks.

They were drunk now.

"You know I like you, Dave." Michael said, drunkenly.

Dave was in a drunken state as well. "I like you too. I've had feelings for you..fuck, for awhile now."

After that, they both started to slightly sober up, realizing what they said. They had wide eyes. Then, they relaxed, their eyes going back to normal.

Dave has a smile, leaning in and kissing Michael, on the lips.

Michael also smiles, into the kiss now. He starts to kiss him back.

They take off their clothes, throwing everything on the ground.

Dave was deepening the kiss, putting his tongue in Michael's mouth.

Michael made a hummed moan, doing that noise softly.

Dave had another slight smile. He gave a smirk, as he pushed Michael down, onto his back.

They were both still on the couch as Dave is on top of Michael.

Michael stares at him again.

Dave leans over, starting to touch Michael's skin, he kisses down Michael's body. He loved it.

"Dave~"

Dave was grinding their erections, their bare shafts rubbing together.

"Michael~"

It felt great against him, Dave thought.

Dave stopped for a second when he notices that Michael was reaching in the drawer of the table near them. He pulls out a bottle of lube and gives it to Dave.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Dave opens it, lubing his fingers. He covered them.

* * *

Dave had fingered Michael for awhile, spreading his hole open.

After he had lubed his shaft, he closes the bottle, putting it back.

Then, he grabs Michael, pulling him over. He spreads Michael's legs as he puts his dick near this other male's hole.

He pushes inside him, halfway in Micheal.

Michael breathed quietly, then he moaned at that.

Dave kept a medium pace, as he thrusts, in and out of him.

Michael was moaning with each thrust. He also panted a bit.

"Davey~"

Dave lets out a moan as well.

"Mikey~"

He thrusted hard and deep in Michael. He hits that spot in him too.

Michael moans louder. "Fuck~!" He came on his lower stomach, covering his abdomen.

Dave came after, in him.

Michael blushes at that.

Dave pulled out of him and he had noticed Michael's blush. He smiled, then he was leaning down. He kissed Michael again.

Michael has another smile to that.

They pull away after a minute.

Dave lays down, next to Michael as he pulls him closer, into his arms.

Michael stays there. He closed his eyes.

They are both resting, as they cuddle.


	11. Trevor x Michael - Wet Dream

**I'm gonna post a 'Trikey One-shots' thing eventually, but I decided to at least put a Trevor x Michael one-shot in here anyway xD I hope that you all enjoy reading it :) Also, it was wrote awhile ago like the first four parts, just so you know, that's why it's not that well written **

* * *

_Trevor was sitting on a table in his trailer._

_He got up, he heard something and saw the door open._

_Michael walked in and he closed the door behind himself. _

_Trevor has a beer bottle in his hand._

_He only had one, but he might as well let Michael think he's drunk._

_Trevor puts the beer bottle down on the counter._

_"What are you doing here, Michael?" Trevor asked_

_"I wanted to see you..Trevor, I'm sorry…"_

_"You're sorry? You lied to me for ten years…that's not okay…" _

_Trevor had a sad, angry look on his face as he looked away from him._

_Micheal got closer to him._

_Trevor stares at him._

_"I like you, no...Trevor, I...I love you…" Michael said_

_Trevor's eyes widened, as his heart skipped a beat._

_Did he really say that?_

_Michael kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, and then, he pulls away._

_Trevor looks in Michael's eyes._

_He grabs Michael's hand and leans him into his bedroom. He pushed him against the wall. He kissed Michael. He deepened the kiss._

_Michael moans softly._

_Trevor smirked and takes off his shirt. He threw it on the ground. Then, he lays on the bed._

_Michael was on top of him._

_"Trevor…"_

_Trevor was already hard down there._

_Michael grinds on Trevor's hard on._

_"Fuck, Mikey…" Trevor said_

_"T…"_

_Michael grinded harder._

_Trevor grabs Michael's hips, pulling him down._

_Michael blushes and he rolled his head back as he moans. He moaned Trevor's name._

_Trevor smiled slightly._

_Michael leans down and kisses him again._

_Trevor was kissing back. He started to kiss Michael's neck, almost leaving a mark._

_Michael whispers in Trevor's ear. "I love you, Trev…"_

_Then, Trevor also whispered in Michael's ear too._

_"I want you, Mikey." he told him._

_Michael smiles to that._

_Trevor smiled more._

_He was so happy, being with Mikey._

_Michael sits up, still on Trevor's hips and hard on._

_Trevor gazed into Michael's blue eyes._

After that, Trevor had heard a noise.

He opened his eyes.

Trevor was in his bed, but Michael wasn't there.

He had a wet dream about Michael.

What the fuck?


End file.
